Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by Yupina Li
Summary: Esta es un historia super linda, nos esforzamos mucho y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras.
1. Chapter 1

"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso "

Capitulo1: Un malentendido

En un día común y corriente en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y Aome discutían:

Aome: Abajo!!!

Inuyasha: Ayyy!!! T_T

Regresemos al pasado para ver porque pelean.

Dos horas antes.

Inuyasha salió de la aldea hacia el bosque en busca de Kikyo, ya que había percibido su aroma:

Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikyo: No creí que te importara tanto Inuyasha

Dos cosas sucedieron:

1. Kikyo tropezó e Inuyasha la atrapó, aunque sería mejor decir que la abrazó.

2. Inuyasha percibió el aroma de Aome detrás de un árbol

Kikyo se separó bruscamente de él y se fue, mientras que Inuyasha salía corriendo tras Aome. La encontró en el árbol donde se conocieron, ella lloraba.

Inuyasha: Aome…

Aome: ¿Qué quieres?

Inuyasha: Estas llorando

Aome: No!!!

Aome se iba a ir pero vio que Inuyasha la seguía.

Aome: Abajo!!!

Salió corriendo a la aldea, donde recogió sus cosas y se disponía a irse.

Sango: ¿Aome, segura que estas bien?

Aome: Si, solo necesito estar sola un momento.

Al poco rato de que Aome se fue, llegó Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Inuyasha: Nada, yo sólo…

Inuyasha les platicó lo sucedido con Kikyo.

Sango: Inuyasha tienes que decidirte

Inuyasha: ¿No me puedo quedar con las dos?

Miroku: Bien dicho Inuyasha, ¿por qué hacer infeliz a una, si puedes hacer felices a las dos?

Aome que había regresado por sus libros, escuchó toda la conversación:

Aome: Inuyasha, abajo!!!

Inuyasha: Ayyy!!! Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Aome: Te lo mereces, abajo, abajo, abajo!!!!

Inuyasha: Auch!!!

Luego de recoger sus libros, Aome regresó a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso "

Capítulo 2: Decisiones

Aome iba caminando de regreso al pozo, para volver a su mundo.

Aome: ¡¡¡¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?!!!¡¡¡¿Tener a las dos?!!!¡¡¡Bah!!!Por mi se puede quedar con su "adorada" Kikyo, no me importa.

En su casa se dio una ducha, ceno y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Kaede trataba de curarle a Inuyasha la cabeza, ya que con el golpe tan fuerte ya empezaba a enrojecer.

Kaede:¡¡¡Quédate quieto Inuyasha!!!Debiste de haberle hecho algo muy malo para que Aome reaccionara así.

Inuyasha: Yo no hice nada.

Miroku: No entiendo porque se enojó, tu sólo querías hacer felices a las dos.

Sango y Shippo lo golpearon

Sango: No debiste haber dicho eso Inuyasha, lastimaste los sentimientos de Aome. No puedes quedarte con las dos.

Shippo: Si quieres mi opinión, yo escogería a Aome es bonita y siempre trae comida deliciosa de su mundo, (Shippo babeando)¡¡¡Y esos dulces!!Yumm!!!

En casa de los Higurashi, Aome no podía dormir, por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

Aome: ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? El es tan estúpido, se comporta como un niño y aún así… lo amo.

Pero el no me quiere a mi, solo quiere a Kikyo, y aunque me quisiera vivimos en diferentes épocas. Tengo que olvidarme de él, y dejar de huir cada vez que lo vea con Kikyo. Talvez debería darle una oportunidad a Hoyo, pobrecito, él siempre ha querido una cita conmigo y yo nunca he podido. Incluso Koga, bueno aunque él quiere que nos casemos…¡¡¡uh!!!Mejor Koga no. (Bostezo) Mañana pensaré en ello, ahora estoy muy cansada.

"Estaremos juntos talvez algún día"

_Porfavor, perdonen el retraso la verdad no sabíamos como subir otro capítulo,jejeje XD. Pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo, porfa dejen reviews._

_Besos y Abrazos_


	3. Chapter 3

Aome se levanto temprano se arreglo y desayuno. Cuando salía para la escuela se detuvo a ver el pozo y suspiro al recordar a Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - En la escuela - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amigas de Aome: Aome!

Aome: Hola chicas

Amiga 1: Aome, nos tenias muy preocupadas, ¿tus niveles de glucosa ya se nivelaron?

Amiga2: ¿Eso fue lo que tenías? Tu abuelo me dijo que te dio anemia

Amiga3: Pues a mi me dijo que te dio una enfermedad exótica

Aome: Bueno, no importa lo que les haya dicho mi abuelo, me siento mejor

Joyo: Higurashi!

Aome: Hola Joyo

Amigas: (imitando la voz de Aome, pero con un tono mas cursi) Hola Joyo

Joyo: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Aome: Si, gracias por preocuparte

Joyo: Aome, bueno… ya que te sientes mejor…esto…yo…¿te gustaría ir conmigo al cine el sábado?

Amigas: (jalando a Aome) Joyo discúlpanos un momento (se alejan con Aome)

Amiga1: Aome , que suerte tienes!

Amiga2: Le vas a decir que si, ¿verdad?

Amiga3: Claro que le dirá que si, a menos que el chico del que nos habla se interponga.

Aome: ¿De qué están hablando?... ahh… si claro…el… (Un poco molesta al recordarlo) Tienen razón, le diré que si.

Aome regresa con Joyo, con la barbilla alzada orgullosamente.

Aome: Me encantaría salir contigo Joyo

Joyo: (incrédulo) ¡¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! Te pasaré a buscar a las 4. Nos vemos.

Se escucha la campana y Aome se apresura a entrar a clases.

Al terminar las clases Aome camina de regreso a su casa, aún sin poder creer lo sucedido con Joyo. Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que dejó de observar el camino frente a ella y choco contra una persona.

Aome: Auch!... Lo siento mucho, no me fije, de verdad lo siento... INUYASHA! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha se encontraba enfrente de su casa, y la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué su voz había sonado entusiasmada al verlo?

Inuyasha: Yo solo…Solo vine a ver porque te tardabas tanto en regresar, aunque no lo recuerdes yo tengo una perla que buscar y…

Aome: INUYASHA ABAJO!

Inuyasha: Ayy!

Sota: Aome, ¿ya viste? ¡El orejas de perro regresó!

Aome: (sarcásticamente) Si, que alegría. Pues no es necesario que te preocupes por mi Inuyasha, ¡voy a regresar cuando yo quiera!

(Se escucha un teléfono sonando)

Aome: ¡Yo contestó!...Diga…oh…hola Joyo…¿ah?...Ya veo, de acuerdo, m recoges a las 7…el Sábado…si…Adiós

Inuyasha: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Aome: (elaborando un plan)…con mi novio

Inuyasha: ¡¿Tu qué?

Aome: ¡Mi novio! N-O-V-I-O

Sota: No sabía que tuvieras novio

Aome: ¡Tu cállate y ve a tu cuarto!

Inuyasha: (elaborando su propio plan) De acuerdo, como veo que no piensas volver, me voy

Aome: ¡Buen viaje!

- - - - - - - - - - - - El Sábado a las 7 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha se encontraba oculto arriba de un árbol.

Aome: Ya me voy

Mamá: ¡Cuídate, que te diviertas!

Aome: Si, adiós

Inuyasha ve salir a Aome, y no puede evitar pensar en lo linda que se veia.

Joyo: Aome, te ves muy bien

Aome: (Sonrojada) Gracias, vámonos.

Ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano, mientras Inuyasha los seguía con la mirada, tratando de deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se formo al verlos tomados de la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mi pequeña obsesión y confusión

Joyo y Aome caminaban hacia el cine, sin percatarse de que Inuyasha los seguía.

Joyo: ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Aome: "Realmente Amor", creo que se estrenó ayer

Joyo: Si, dicen que es muy buena. A propósito, te quería preguntar algo, pero creo que esperare hasta que salgamos.

Aome: De acuerdo

Inuyasha: (susurrando) Maldición

Aome y Joyo entraron a la sala:

Aome: (susurrando) gracias por traerme a verla

Joyo: Gracias a ti

Aome: ¿Por qué?

Joyo: Por haber aceptado venir.

Inuyasha había entrado a la sala y observaba atentamente la pantalla.

Inuyasha: (en sus pensamientos) wow, esto se parece a ese aparato que tiene Aome… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah si! ¡Televisión!... si… se parece a la televisión pero más grande…pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?... oh si claro… estaba vigilando a Aome… ¿dónde podrá estar?

Volteo y la vio sentada con Joyo, en ese momento se lo comían los celos, le daban ganas de encerrar a Aome en un lugar en donde nadie mas que el la viera y le hablara de esa forma. El único problema, como siempre, era su orgullo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Terminando la película- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aome: (llorando ToT) Eso fue hermoso!

Joyo: (sin comprender el porque de sus lágrimas) Si, estuvo muy entretenida ¬¬'

Aome: (apenada) lo siento, no debería de llorar así. ^o^

Inuyasha los seguía escondido en los árboles.

Aome: Hace un momento dijiste que me querías preguntar algo.

Joyo: (sonrojado) es verdad

Aome: y bien… ¿qué es?

Joyo: (si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora era un tomate)

Esto…yo… ¿quieresserminovia?

Aome: Disculpa, no te entendí

Joyo: (aún sonrojado) ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aome: (nerviosa) Yo… tu… (Sale corriendo a su casa) te llamaré mañana.

- - - - - -En la habitación de Aome- - - - - -

Aome: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... No siento nada por Joyo pero… ¿por qué siento que traiciono a Inuyasha?

Se durmió. Mientras tanto Inuyasha observaba por la ventana decidiendo disculparse mañana en la mañana.


End file.
